El elevador
by Dannia
Summary: Hermione y Harry se pelearon, y ha pasado un laaargo tiempo¿que pasa cuando se encuentran en un elevador y este se atora?


Hola!

Aqui esta otro fic...sin comentarios... de mi parte.Solo decirles que todo es de Rowling excepto la historia. Y que dejen Reviews plizzz.

Danny

xXxXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

-Que cansada estoy, y luego esta maldita gripa que cada día es peor, al menos después de ir al doctor podré regresar a descansar a mi casa, no me gustaría faltar al trabajo y menos en este momento, que hay tanto trabajo en la oficina.

Hermione Granger se dirigía al medimago, tenia una cita para poder erradicar esa gripa que la tenia de cabeza, y era en serio eso de que la traía de cabeza, era gripa mágica y por lo tanto era de lo peor, Hermione había leído acerca de la gripa mágica , decía que había diferentes síntomas entre cada mago y a ella le toco la desgracia de ponerse de cabeza cada vez que estornudaba y ahora iba en camino a ver al doctor en coche por miedo a que en media aparición estornudara y fuera a dar a otro lugar.

-Rayos, esta maldita tos no me deja respirara COF, COF, COF si tan solo hubiera ido al medico desde el principio, ahora podría respirar perfectamente.

Harry se dirigía al medico, iba en auto, no le parecía propio llegara al medico en escoba y aparecerse no era su transporte favorito, el consultorio no tenia chimenea, así que no podía llegar en polvos flu, además de que quizá empeorarían su edo. De salud, así que para allá iba Harry, luchando por respirar.

-Buenas tardes, tengo cita con el dr. Thomas

- Si por supuesto, ud. Es…

-Hermione Granger

-OH, señorita Granger, que gusto tenerla por aquí.

-eh si.

- ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?

-No, No gracias.

-En un momento la atiende el doctor, tardara unos 15 min.

-Gracias¿me podría indicar donde esta la cafetería por favor?

-Claro, en el 2º piso

- Bien, regreso en seguida

Hermione bajó a la cafetería, pidió un café capuchino, se ubico en una mesa y comenzó a tomarse su café capuchino con cajeta.

-Buenas tardes

-buenas tardes¿tiene cita?

-si, con el Dr. Thomas

- ¿Su nombre?

-Harry Potter

- Ah sr. Potter, un gusto…

- Je je si

- ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?

-Mm¿Cuánto tiempo tardara el dr.?

-unos 20 min.

- ¿La cafetería esta en que piso?

-en el 2º

-Gracias

La cafetería era una habitación extensa, muy agradable de color azul y grandes ventanales, con decenas de mesitas y una barra l fondo. En ese momento estaba casi vacía l igual que el resto del edificio, a excepción de una chica de unos 24años y cabello marrón que tomaba su capuchino lentamente con una expresión que mostraba tanto cautela como un aburrimiento y cansancio total, miraba través de la ventana la copa de los árboles y el esplendoroso brillo azul del cielo que en nada se parecía a su animo y a su salud.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la cafetería y ella instintivamente volteó a hacia allá; tan rápido como miro hacia allá y encontró unos profundos ojos verdes, su expresión cambió de aburrimiento a una ira y un odio tan fuerte que el ambiente se volvió muy tenso, a través de las ventanas se podía observar como el cielo azul . Se llenaba de nubarrones, comenzaba a tronar y las gotas comenzaban a caer.

El chico se quedó mirando en la puerta y luego, rompiendo el silencio que inundaba la habitación, se oyó un estornudo y luego el lanzo una risa estridente

-Cállate imbecil

Hermione estaba de cabeza e intentaba ponerse normal, así que agitó su varita y regreso a su posición inicial . Comenzó la tormenta, un trueno se hizo oír y en seguida un rayo que ilumino la habitación.

Harry entró a la cafetería y pidió una botella de agua y un pastelillo; Hermione le dirigió una última mirada de odio y regresó a ver el clima a terminarse su café.

Después de un rato Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió al ascensor, quería salir cuanto antes de ahí. Pulsó el botón para llamar al elevador y se dedico a esperar.

-Por fin

El elevador estaba completamente vació, entró y pulso el botón del piso 14, las puertas se cerraban cuando una mano las detuvo.

Harry entró al elevador, iba a pulsar el botón cuando vio que ya estaba. "maravilloso, va al mismo piso que yo" pensó con furia Hermione y volteo su cabeza al lado contrario en el que estaba Harry y encontró su reflejo, tenia unas ojeras gigantes de que no podía dormir en paz gracias a su gripe que hacia que flotara cuando dormía o simplemente la ponía de cabeza, su tez estaba pálida, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, pero sus ojos transmitían ira, odio y cautela.

Cuando Harry entro al ascensor se dedico a mirar a Hermione. El iba envuelto en una gabardina negra, su cabello tan negro y desordenado como siempre, sus ojos detrás de sus gafas que derretían a cualquiera con solo una mirada, a cualquiera pero no a Hermione.

El piso 4

Había un tenso silencio en el ascensor, parecía que ellos dos hubieran sido enemigos desde siempre o que Hermione lo hubiera odiado siempre o quizá el había hecho algo…

El piso 7

Las luces titilaron

El piso 10

Hermione veía por el espejo como Harry la miraba de vez en cuando

El piso 12

Las luces volvieron a titilar, ya faltaba poco

El piso 13

El elevador se detuvo bruscamente

-¿Y ahora que?

- ¿No es obvio Potter? El elevador se detuvo

Las luces titilaron aun mas y luego se apagaron

-Genial

-¿No puedes hacer algo para que se mueva?

-No

-La ministra de magia en persona y no puede mover un simple elevador

-Mira quien habla, el mago mas poderoso del mundo y no puede encender una simple luz _Lumos_

-Eso no es cierto _Lumos_

-Ja

EL silencio se volvió a cernir sobre ellos, Hermione movía el pie con impaciencia, luego murmuró _nox_ . La luz de la varita de harry se reflejaba en los espejos e iluminaba todo el elevador.

-¿cuánto va a tardar … ashuu!

-Jajajaja

-Deja de reírte imbecil

-Deja de decirme imbecil

-Imbecil

Luego ella susurró el hechizo nuevamente y se recargo en uno de los espejos en espera de que el elevador se moviera pronto, Harry se sentó.

COF COF COF

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry que estaba tomando un color azul, le do un puntapié en la espalda y pudo respirar de nuevo.

-Gracias

-Espero que esto no tarde mucho, tengo trabajo que hacer

Luego siguió uno d los silencios más densos de toda su vida, tenia 2 años que no mantenían una conversación.

-Basta, soy un mago, puedo aparecerme

- No lo creo

-¿dudas de mi capacidad?

-no, solo digo que no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer dentro de un elevador

-¿Quién dice?

- cualquiera lo sabe

-eso significa que solo tu?

-Más respeto con la persona de la que depende tu trabajo

Harry le dirigió una mirad inescrutable y hermione solo lo miro un segundo antes de volver a miar su reflejo. Harry recorrió a hermione con la mirada.

-¿Qué paso Mione?

-Para ti Hermione, y no se si lo notaste, Potter, pero estamos atorados en el elevador

-no, MIONE, me refiero a que paso contigo.

-¿de que hablas? He estado aquí todo el tiempo y soy HERMIONE

-si, si, no te hagas la tonta y dime que pasó contigo

-no paso nada conmigo y no se a que te refieres

-¿Qué paso con la vieja Hermione que siempre estaba conmigo?

-ah eso, esta muerta, tu la mataste.

-¿de que hablas?

-Ahora tu eres el que se hace tonto, o tal vez es por que realmente lo eres.

-si lo fuera no hubiera sido tu jefe

-solo te dieron ese puesto porque a mi me reservaban el mejor.

-si, si¿así que fue por eso¿Por eso te alejaste¿Por que te gané el puesto?

- He de admitir que eso me molestó, siempre quise ser jefa del dpto. De aurores, desde que estaba en la academia, pero no fue eso, si me hubieras conocido mejor sabrías que quería lo mejor para ti.

-¿Entonces porque te fuiste?

-porque tu deseabas algo mejor

-seguro

-estoy harta ¿Qué nadie se da cuenta de que estamos aquí?

-por lo visto, no.

Hermione estaba cansada, nunca debió elegir esos zapatos esa mañana, Levaba unos pantalones negros medio ajustados, una blusa roja medio escotada, zapatillas rojas de tacón de aguja, francamente hermosos y llevaba aparte un abrigo negro. Espero un minuto más y luego tomo asiento.

Abrió su bolsa y saco de ella una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comérsela saboreando cada partícula.

-¿un chocolate?

-¿Qué tiene de raro?

-No lo se, tu? Chocolate?

-se me antojó

-¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Solo decía que quizás estas embarazada…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso!

-Pues que tienes antojos…

-eso no tiene nada que ver, es solo un chocolate.

Hermione desvió la mirada muy indignada.

-ya me cansé de ser yo quien tenga la luz prendida

-pues apágala, a mi no me molesta la oscuridad

-bien

Harry apagó su varita

-Hermione…

-¿mmm?

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Yo no te deje, tu te fuiste de mi

-claro que no, tu te fuiste…pensé que eras feliz conmigo

-Yo lo era, yo te amaba, eras lo mas importante para mi, pero tu no eras feliz, tu no me amabas, ni siquiera te importaba- dijo con las lagrimas que se morían por salir.

-entonces porque te fuiste?

-¿que no me escuchaste! Tu no me amabas, yo no estaría con alguien que no fuera feliz a mi lado-dijo con una calma tan fría e inquietante que Harry hubiera preferido que ella gritara a que hubiera usado ese tono de voz.

-Yo te amaba, te amé siempre y lo hago aun.

-No, no es cierto lo hubieras hecho no me hubieras engañado- dijo ella mientras un lagrima que bajaba era apartada por un rápido movimiento.

-Claro que no- Harry se movió para alcanzarla y abrazarla, pero ella saco rápidamente su varita y le apuntó amenazadoramente.

-No te acerques Potter

-Pero Hermione…

- NO-TE-ACERQUES

-Entonces dime porque te alejaste

-Ahora vienes con el cinismo de que no sabes porque

-Pues no lo se, nunca te molestaste en decirme

-Nunca me preguntaste

-Lo intenté pero huías y aun sigues huyendo

-No, es mentira

-No es así, el día que te fuiste no dejaste rastro, luego te ascendieron y te alejaste aun mas, me evadiste por casi 2 años, cada vez que llamas a una junta o tienes que arreglar algún asunto conmigo lo haces indirectamente…-Hermione volteó hacia otro lado mientras que las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro-…ahora deja de huir y dime que paso

-pues…

Flashback

Era uno de los días soleados en la vida de Hermione, no importaba si hacia sol, viento, nieve, lluvia o había una tormenta, el simple hecho de tener a Harry en su vida hacia que sus días fueran soleados.

Se despertó con una sonrisa radiante que la acompañaba desde hace exactamente 6 meses cuando Harry le pidió ser su novia.

Era temprano aun, pero iría a casa de Harry, le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, pasarían toda la mañana juntos y en la tarde le prepararía otra sorpresa por su 6º aniversario.

Después de arreglarse se aprecio en el apartamento de Harry, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, pero cuando iba a la mitad de todo decidió ir a comprobar si harry seguía durmiendo a causa del ruido que estaba haciendo al preparar unos deliciosos hot cakes. Se acerco al cuarto de puntillas y abrió la puerta silenciosamente.

Lo primero que viò en cuanto abrió la puerta fue a Harry recargado en el pecho de una mujer desnuda que al igual que el estaba enredada en las sabanas y esta acariciaba su cabeza. En cuanto abrió la puerta ella alzó la cabeza.

-OH hermione que pena que nos hayas encontrado así

-Si, si yo ya me iba- dijo ella nerviosa

-No espera, soy yo la que debería irme.

-NO quédate, Yo me voy, para nunca regresar.

Ginny solo sonrió cínicamente mientras veía a Hermione salir y azotar la puerta. Hermione llevaba el odio hirviendo por sus venas y la radiante sonrisa muerta. Tenia ganas de echarle a Ginny un _sectusempra _o un_ Avada Kedavra _, pero mas que a nadie a Harry.

Regreso a la cocina, tiro todo por las paredes, los platos en el piso, entro al baño, rompió todo lo que tenia al alcance, luego, f decidida a irse de una vez por todas y para nunca jamás regresar, iba lentamente por la sala todavía tirando todo lo que estaba a su alcance y llego a la mesita de centro, y encontró un portarretratos, lo tomo y lo observo, estaban ella y harry en un parque de diversiones abrazados muy felices "aparentemente" y saludando, se quedo viéndola y luego, salieron dos lagrimas solitarias mientras que con toda la rabia, dolor, furia y decepción aventaba el retrato contra esa frágil mesita de cristal provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos al igual que el retrato, luego tomo la foto y la rompió justo a la mitad…

Harry ante todo ese estruendo, se levanto precipitadamente encontrando a su lado solo almohadas, salio en media pijama a ver que era todo ese escándalo, para ver a una cabellera marrón desaparecer, luego reparo del desastre a su alrededor: las paredes llenas de masa para hot cakes, el techo escurriendo de café, el piso y las ventanas con jugo de naranja, un álbum de fotos quemadas, su mesita de centro hecha añicos, el portarretratos con su foto favorita de el y de hermione roto ahí y la foto partida a la mitad.

Se acerco lentamente, para recoger la foto y encontró una nota en la parte de atrás de una mitad con la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione.

_Esto se acabó Potter. Ni se te ocurra buscarme. H. Granger._

Luego Harry fue a buscarla a su departamento solo para encontrar un departamento vació, la busco por todos lados, gritando su nombre en todos los vientos. Y percatándose de que la había perdido para siempre y sin saber la razón.

Fin del flashback

-¿Qué cosa?

-Deja de fingir- dijo ella el ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry

-Pero no entiendo..

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes¿no entiendes cuanto dolor me causaste¿Que no es suficiente con que me hayas hecho recordar lo que ya sabes perfectamente?

-no entiendo por que dices que entraste a mi habitación por primera vez esa mañana, si pasaste la noche conmigo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que tu te acostaste esa noche conmigo.

-Eso es mentira, yo no hice nada con nadie, te dije que no estaba preparada y que te diría cuando lo estaría, y no finjas que con quien amaneciste fue con Ginny y lo sabes.

-pero…

-No, ahora no me vengas cuentos de que te hechizo, que tu estabas abrazándola a ella.

-Pues efectivamente- dijo el descaradamente, y Hermione se echó a llorar, Harry intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero ella solo huía de el-… Yo estaba abrazado a alguien, pero ella eras tu. Llegaste a mi casa…

-No quiero escuchar como me engañaste…

-¡Pues me vas a escuchar! Déjame hablar

-No quiero

-¡Basta, llegaste a mi casa y te portabas normal, cenamos, vimos películas y cuando llego la hr. de ir a dormir, dijiste que no querías quedarte sola esa noche, así que te quedaste conmigo, pero cuando estábamos en la recamara, empezaste a provocarme y fue muy muy raro, luego dije que no iba a pasar nada esa noche, así que solo dormimos juntos, y cuando estabas dormida te abrace. Luego desperté y ya no estabas ahí, Salí de la habitación, encontré mi casa destruida, luego la nota, y desde esa noche lamenté y aun sigo lamentando no haberte hecho mía.

Hermione no dijo nada, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, cual ríos, Harry la miró, se coloco a su lado y la abrazó, ella solo se acomodó en su pecho y siguió llorando

-Y esperaste 4 años para decirme esto… ahora ya no importa

-Claro que importa, ahora yo se la verdad y tu la sabes también.

-Perdí todo el día en que me fui Harry, mi vida se derrumbó y se fue a la basura, perdí lo más importante. Era nuestro aniversario, era mas feliz que nunca y luego todo se esfumó. Guarde la esperanza por mas de · años, guarde la esperanza de que un día me buscaras, la tonta esperanza de que todo era mentira, que vinieras un día y me dijeras que me amabas, que querías casarte conmigo, y luego todo se fue a la basura…

-Nunca pensé que querías que te buscara.

-Tendrías que haberlo hecho si me amabas, pero no lo hiciste.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, se que no me amas, ni me amabas…

-pero tal vez quede algo, tal vez podamos recuperarlo…

-¡Pero tu no me amas!

-¿Y quien eres para decidir a quien amo y a quien no?

-Harry, si me amaras, no estarías a punto de casarte con Ginebra.

-No importa podemos seguir juntos

-Harry no voy a ser tu amante si es eso lo que piensas y ya no te amo.

-Yo…Yo se que aun me amas

-No, no es verdad.

-Sabes que es cierto, y lo dices solo para convencerte a ti misma, sabes que aun me amas.

-¡Calla!

-Ja ja ja, la ministra de magia esta enamorada de su jefe de aurores

-¡Calla¡Deja de burlarte!

-No me burlo, es que yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

-Pero no lo digas, tu vas a casarte- dijo tomando una expresión sombría

-Te amo

-No lo digas

- Te amo y voy a romper mi matrimonio por ti.

-No harry, no se lo merece.

-¿Qué no se lo merece¿Qué no se lo merece? Se lo merece más que nadie. Quito de mi lado a la mujer que más amo, la que mas me importa y me quito mi felicidad y la tuya por 4 años y dices que no se lo merece…

-Si te casa con ella es por algo…

-Compromiso

-¿Que?

-COMPROMISO, Después de que te fuiste yo quede destrozado, te iba a pedir matrimonio ese día y tu te fuiste y ella llego a consolarme, después los Weasleys ejercieron presión y tuve que pedirle matrimonio.

-Seeee.

-Hermione¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

-Y yo te amo a ti- dijo ella finalmente, recargándose en su pecho, el tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos. se acerco lentamente, poso sus labios sobre los de ella y luego se quedaron en un largo beso mientras el elevador comenzaba a moverse, se paraba en aquel piso y abría sus puertas dejando ver una escena bastante comprometedora, enfrente de la perpleja recepcionista y el Dr. Thomas, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa.


End file.
